Meeting the dream boy
by KaiCrazyMouth
Summary: Lilly fell in Love with Nate the second she saw him on TV. Nate sees her in his dream. Will they meet? How would they?
1. Chapter 1 the start of a band

Lilly Truscott was the biggest fan of Nate Gray. One day she was watching something and said that he had diabetes. She knew the pain because she also had it. She started to write a song call I don't think about it. At the same moment Nate was writing a song called Little Bit Longer. Lilly wrote her song in her small notebook with her other songs. (Her other songs are Miley Cyrus Songs) She got her pjs on and went to sleep. Nate went to sleep to.

Nate's dream

He was standing in a middle of grassland. Then a girl appeared. (It was Lilly) He looked at her. "Who are you?"

She simply nodded. "Who are you?" He said again. She spanned around in circles around him. "I'm a girl." She said.

"What is your name?"

"My name is unknown. You will know soon." With that she ran away. "Wait." He ran after her but each time he took a step she got farther and farther away.

Lilly's dream

Lilly and Miley sat in their seats in the fount. "OMG. Miley how did you get theses seats." Lilly asked.

"I know a person." She said wincing.

"Why are you wincing?"

"You and Oliver are clueless."

"I thought Oliver was your boyfriend."

"Yes but that doesn't make any him smarter."

Then the Gray brothers came on. (I know it doesn't have the same ring as the Jonas Brothers. Anyways back to the story) Every girl screamed their heads off. "Okay. I'm going to sing to one girl." Said Nate he looked around

landed on Lilly. He held his hand out and pulled her up. He started to sing to her.

Lilly woke up. "Dang it was a dream.". She got up and got dressed because she was going shopping with Miley. Two hours later she was at the mall waiting for Miley She called up Miley. "Hey Lil."

"Mile where are you?"

"Oh my aunt Sally got sick. So I'm at Texas. Oh wait was today our shopping day."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm not sick and your aunt Sally is. I would done the same thing."

"Lil, go to the singing place and sing one of your songs. Sing start all over."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Lilly walked over to the place. "Who would like to sing?" Asked a man. Lilly raised her hand. "Yes you little lady. What are you sing?"

"Start all over."

"Do you have a background music?"

"No."

"Is anyone play guitar, drums, or base." Three guys came up. Lilly showed them her song. They start to play the music.

I have to wonder if theres ways to be too right.

Commit or not commit is such a crazy type.

Yet sooner than I thought that you'd call me out.

I lost control and there's no doubt,

I'm gonna start all over.

Out of the fire and into the fire again.

You make me want to forget and,

Start all over.

Here I come,

Straight out of my mind, and worse,

Another chance to get burned,

And start all over.

I'm gonna start all over.

Fantastic and romantic;

All a big surprise.

You've got the warning hesitation pushed aside.

Yet sooner than I want,

But you caught my heart.

I guess I'm ready now to start.

I'm gonna start all over.

Out of the fire and into the fire again.

You make me want to forget and,

Start all over.

Here I come,

Straight out of my mind, and worse,

Another chance to get burned,

And start all over.

I'm gonna start all over.

It's so easy,

You disrupt me.

Can't complain.

It's so easy,

You disrupt me.

Can't complain.

It's so easy,

You disrupt me.

Can't complain.

It's so easy.

I'm gonna start all over!

[Start all over!]

Out of the fire and into the fire again.

You make me want to forget and,

Start all over.

Here I come,

Straight out of my mind, and worse,

Another chance to get burned,

And start all over.

Out of the fire and into the fire again.

You make me want to forget and,

Start all over.

Here I come,

Straight out of my mind, and worse,

Another chance to get burned,

And start all over.

I'm gonna start all over!

"I thought this song was going to slow but you guys rock."

"Sweet." Said all boys. The small crowd turned into a huge crowd. They were cheer "More, More." Lilly flipped through her small note book and found I don't think about it. "What do you think you can make out of that?"  
The boys started to play music.

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

Misunderstood (oh oh)

Everybody feels that way sometimes

Ohhhhhhhh

I wish I could (oh oh)

Fit in with all the rest but I ohhhhh woah

Got my own style

Got my own way

I don't care what people say yeah 'cuz

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

Being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I won't cry any tears

I'll just live without fear

I'm so happy

'Cuz I'm livin' my life and

I don't think about it

A shooting star (oh oh)

Twinkling across the sky at night

Ohhhhh ho

Near or far

I'm wishing everything will be alright

Ohhhh woah

Got my own dreams

Got my own plans

Gonna get there anyway I can 'cuz

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

Being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I won't cry any tears

I'll just live without fear

I'm so happy

'Cuz I'm living my life and

I don't think about it

('bout it, 'bout it)

('bout it, 'bout it)

Got my own style

Got my own way

I don't care what people say yeah 'cuz

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

Being myself there ain't no doubt about it

I won't cry any tears

I'll just live without fear

I'm so happy

'Cuz I'm livin' my life and

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

I don't think about it

I don't think about it (I don't think about it)

Being myself there ain't no doubt about it (woah woah)

I won't cry any tears

I'll just live without fear (no)

I'm so happy

'Cuz I'm livin' my life and

I don't think about it

Think about it, Think about it

(I don't think about it)

Oh I don't wanna think about it

(I don't think about it)

woah oh

(I don't think about it)

Yeah

'Cuz I'm livin' my life

And I don't think about it

The crowd gotten larger. "Hey you guys want to create a band?" The boys nodded. "I'm Jake Ryan." (Jake's isn't famous and she never meet him.) "I'm Mitchel Musso." The last guy wasn't a guy it was a girl. "I'm Mikayla Ryan. I have boy's clothes on because JAKE got my clothes wet." She said glaring at her brother Jake. The crowd went wild. Lilly smiled and bowed with her follow new band mates.


	2. Chapter 2 band pratice

Nate woke up to the sound of her brother slamming the drums. "Man what are you doing? In my bedroom with a set of drums."

"Its called wakey wakey." Shane said laughing. "Dude you you like my new drums."

"Yips to you. It's 7 clock." Nate fell asleep.

He and Lilly started to have the same dream

He was in New York alone. "Hello." He shouted out. Then a Lilly appeared. "Hello." She said sweetly.

"Hi." He said amazed by her beauty.

"Was your name?"

"I'm Lilly Truscott." Lilly said Smiling

"Lilly, well my name is Nate Gray." She smiled.

"I love your smile." He said lending. She was also lending. There lips were inches apart. When ring, ring, ring, and ring. Lilly slammed on her alarm clock. "All man. It was just a dream." She started to write in her songbook. (Lilly's songs also other artists. That I think of.) Lilly walked outside. "Hey Lilly." Called a voice. Lilly turned around and it was Mikayla. "Was up Mikayla."

"Nothing. Mitchel wrote a song for two."

"Sweet are you singing it?"

"Nah. I'm finshing up my song that I'm writing."

"I wrote a song."

"What is it called?"

"Untouched."

"Awesome title."

"I know it came to me when I had a weird dream."

"Tell." Lilly told her dream. "Maybe he had the same dream."

"How?"

"I don't know but I had dreams about Mitchel and a dream he was going to meet me at 3 in the morning in the park. I went and we meet."

"Okay."

"Want to come over my house Mitchel is still there from the sleepover. Maybe we can have a band pratice."

"Yaw. Lets go. Wait was Mitchel over for you."

"No. Him and Jake skated to long and it was to late to take him home so Mitchel slept on the ground."

"Do you have a guestroom?"

"Yes. But Jake slept in his bed and Mitchel think that the floor more comfortable than the guest bed." Lilly laughs.

"Let go." They arrive in at there house. "Hey guys."

"Hey." Said both boys with their eyes glued to the tv.

"Hey band pratice." Yelled Lilly. Both boys got up and hugged her and all of the went to the garge. "Can I sing a song?" Asked Lilly. They nodded

(Untouched by The Veronicas)

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You can take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the questions left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that I miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched


	3. Chapter 3 Finding out

I love Twilight!!!! It just easy to find a reasons why boys don't like it!!! So no comments like "Twilight hater." or anything like that

Mitchel's cell rang. "Hello… no way… okay bye."

"What?" They yelled at him

"We're opening up for Hannah Montana." They screamed. "How?" Asked Lilly

"Some how Hannah heard Lilly's sing and love it." I wander how? Lilly thought

"How many songs?"

"About 3."

"We have to start listing down the songs." After an hour the listed the four songs.

_**1. I don't think about it (Lilly)**_

_**2. Tell me something I don't know (Mikayla)**_

_**3. Lean on me (Mitchel)**_

_**4. If I didn't have you (Lilly and Mitchel)**_

"Jake are you sure you don't want to sing a song?" Asked Lilly

"Nah. I'm not the singing type. I'm a drummer and a guitarist." He said smiling. They practiced for four hours straight.

_Mitchel: Ha Ha_

_Mic check 1, 2, 1, 2_

_Alright it's working_

_Yo, welcome to the best collaboration_

_Of all time_

_Ever made_

_Lilly Truscott_

_Mitchel Musso_

_And B.T. on the track_

_Word_

"Hey can we take a break." Asked Mitchel. "We've been sing for ever."

"No." Said Jake

"Jake you're not the one singing." Mikayla said breathing hard

"Fine." Said Jake. Lilly and Mitchel went to the kitchen. "Who did you write that for?" Lilly asked

"Don't tell Mikayla but I wrote it for her."

"Aww. That is so sweet but why am I singing with you shouldn't Mikayla sing with you?"

"I asked her a couple years ago when I wrote it but she said no."

"Why?"

"She loved someone else."

"Who?"

"Nate Gray, she still loves him. I can't see why she can't give up that dream of meeting him."

"You remind of my friend Oliver."

"How?"

"You look the exactly the same. Well he loved me for years and I loved Nate Gray. I still love him this day."

"Love who?"

"Nate."

"Oh."

"Anyways. He didn't write me a song but him and my other friend Miley tried to hook us up but they hooked up instead. They told me later. I realized I couldn't dream about some guy that I might never meet."

"So you date?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because I'm sick of waiting for Mikey and would you like to umm… go out." Lilly gave Mitchel hug. "Mit, you're nice, your hansom, but you like Mikayla. How long have you been waiting?"

"About 2 years."

"Oh… wait I got a plan. That might work."

"Yeah."

"We pretend to be girlfriend and boyfriend to make Mikey jealous then we break up and you go to Mikey."

"Perfect but what happens if you like someone else. I don't want to ruin you love life."

"Trust me my love life isn't going great. I cheated on with my last two."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. We should start by telling them we get back."

"Okay." They went back to the others.

"Hey Hannah." Nate said

"Hey Nate. Are you should Lilly is your dream girl?" Hannah aka Miley said  
"Yes I saw her in my dreams every day. Do you think she's single?"

"I think she is." Said Hannah. That's when Mike aka Oliver came up. "Hey babe." He said kissing Hannah.

"Hey Mike. Nate I'm going to talk to Mike alone okay."

"Okay. See you later." With that Nate left. Hannah and Oliver went into limo." Miley pulled off her wig while Oliver took of hair on his chin. "Oliver I heard that Mitchel looks just like you."

"Miley did you know there is at least one person that looks like everyone."

"Maybe Mitchel is your look alike."

"Maybe."

Nate walked to his limo. "Nate." Yelled Mitchie from inside thee limo.

"Mitchie why are you there?"

"I'm here to pick you up you silly goose." Nate stepped in the limo. "Mitchie, I think I'm going to meet the dream girl."

"Really... that's cool. Shane says the Harry Potter is better than Twilight."

"Yeah Harry Potter is awesome. Your head is screwed on backwards if you think Twilight is better."

"Hey."

"Sorry. Boys don't like twilight only boy nerds like twilight."

"Why is that?"

"It's a love story about vampires and humans. When Edward goes into the sun he more beautiful. What the heck? I want that he thirsts for human blood or his skin burns and he dies. Not prettiness."

"Ew no. I love Edward."

"Just telling you. If that writer had brains she would have made Bella die and become a vampire. Then she would feed on other humans."

"What's so great about Harry Potter?"

"Its about a wizard…"

"Wait Harry Potter is about a wizards?"

"Yeah you didn't know that?"

"No. I'm going to start Harry Potter."

"Here." Said Nate giving her the first book from his backpack." When she opens the cover it said:

Dear Mitchie,

Happy birthday. May the day come with Happy memories.

Love,

Nate

PS I think you as my sister

"Thank you, Nate." She said hugging him. "I'm going to start now." She opens the book and started to read. Nate looked out the window and started to think about Lilly.

"What? You guys are now dating?" Asked Jake

"I'm so happy for you guys." Mikayla yelled happily. Mitchel gave Lilly a nervous look.

"Yup he's all mine." Lilly said. Jealous shot through Mikayla. "Mitchel, can I talk to you?" Asked Mikayla

"Sure." Him and Mikayla walked into another room. "Why all the sudden you like Lilly?"

"We fell in love. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope." Mikayla lied

When Mitchel and Mikayla arrived back they started to pratice for hours. "Guys lets shop for what we're going to were on stage."

"Yeah, lets go." Said Mikayla. Then I can talk Lilly into some sense. An hour later they were at the mall buying clothes.

"Come on guys pick one outfit and lets go. We picked out ours already." Whined Lilly

"Most of the hour we picked your and about you guys go to the food court and eat some dinner." Jake said. The two girl ran off.

"So what do you want Mikey?"

"Cheese pizza please." Lilly odder two slices of cheese pizza and the guy gave her the two pizzas and two cups. They headed their way to the soda fountain. "Lilly."

"Yeah."

"I think I like M… nevermind."

"Okay… hey there is Mitchel and Jake already eating."

"Man they're fast." Said Mikayla. Lilly nodded in agreement. They headed to their table. "OMG. You suck." Mikayla yelled at them

"How?' Asked the two boys asked

"You got food before us and how?"

"Well while you guys fought about Burger king or Pizza Hut. We went to Carl's jr." The two girls glared at them. They soon started to eat. The four of them couldn't wait Intel the next day. They sat at the table talking about the next day long after they finished eating. When someone told them that the store was closing down. Jake drove Lilly and Mitchel home. Jake and Mikayla went back home to get a good night sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 Arriving! Yikes!

_Mikayla was at band practice. She saw Mitchel and Lilly making out. **No. Wait why am I having these feelings? I know Mitchel for so long. So why now? She thought**_

___"Stop." She cried_

___Mitchel pulled away from Lilly and sneered, "Why? You never loved me. I showed you year after year that I loved you. Why now?"_

___ "Because I love you." Mikayla croaked _

___"I don't love you anymore." He yelled before turning back to Lilly_

___"NO!!!" Mikayla Screamed_

___ Mikayla's eyes flew open and she screamed._

___"No. No No." She screamed_

She woke up every one in the living-room but Lilly. They have fallen asleep in the living-room.

"Mikayla, are you okay?" Mitchel asked in a tired tone

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said in an angry tone as she saw that Lilly was still sleeping on Mitchel's shoulder.

The boys did seem to notice because they fell back asleep. _I swear Lilly Truscott!! I will get Mitchel back one way or another. _She heard a groan. She turned around. It was Lilly.

"Nate." She groaned in her sleep, "Don't go."

In Lilly's dream.

_"Nate," She said, "don't go."_

_Nate just smiled._

_"I must." He said putting his hand through his dark brown curls, "You are dating another. The name of Mitchel Musso."_

_"He means nothing. He's a friend. Nothing more. Please, Nate. Don't go."_

_"I must." He said disappearing into the the forest_

_"No." She screamed chasing after him but finding nothing_

Her eyes flew open and she was panting hard. _It's just a dream. _She reminded her self

"Nate." Hannah called out

"Yeah."

"Today is the big day. Are you at the concert hall yet?"

"Yeah." Nate said

"Tell her that she smells." Another person on Nate's line

"Joe, knock it off." Nate said before speaking to Hannah, "Yeah. We're here and I see you and Mike."

"Mike? Mike isn't here."

"Yeah. He's behind you."

Hannah turns and see Mike. He had a green that said in white letters 'Chicks. Annoying but can't live with out', jeans that hung low, worn out white sneakers, hair on his chin, big black glasses, and a red and blue hat on. Mike flung around and gave Hannah a big bear hug.

"Losing air." Hannah gasps

"Opps. Sorry..." Mike stops in mid-sentence, "Hannah look."

Hannah span around to see Lilly hands linked to someone that looked exactly Oliver. (Aka Mike) Nate his jaw set, Joe was biting his lip, Oliver's clone avoiding Nate's gaze, Lilly face was like 'holy crap', and the two other people had their jaw open.

'Lilly, now you decide to get a boyfriend. Crap. Nate is going to hate.'


	5. Chapter 5 True Love?

**Sorry guys that I haven't been updating! Sorry this was short. It's late and my goal is to update all of my stories! I promise next time I'll do better! Review! Give me ideas! I'm dying here! PLEASE help me.**

Lilly groaned. "Crap, crap, crap," She muttered

"OMG!" Mikayla cried. "It's the Gray brothers."

Jake and Mitchel rolled their eyes at her, like they were say 'no duh Mikayla.' Lilly wanted to go over to Nate and hug him but that wouldn't help Mitchel at all. So Lilly let Mitchel steady her by holding her by her waist. _Breath, Lilly. Breath. They are just normal people. _She thought. _Yeah normal people._

_"So," Jake started. "Hannah, what's gonna happen? I mean we're new to this."_

"Umm," Hannah said, tearing her gaze from Lilly to Jake. She smiled. "Just set up your stuff on the stage and I'll be right with you."

Jake nodded, waving for the rest of the group to follow him. Lilly was about to step on the stage when Hannah yanked her to the side.

"What the heck, Lilly? I thought you love Nate." She hissed

"I do," Lilly snapped back, quietly. "It's just Michel has had a huge crush on Mikayla for a very long time and we're trying to make her jealous."

"Well, I've got some news for you Lilly. Nate Gray has been dreaming about you...." Miley started

"No way. I've been dream..."

"Will you let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyways, Nate wants to ask you out."

"What about Mitchel?"

"Mikayla may never like him."

"No she likes him." Lilly protested. "Deep down in her heart."

"Is it like in the third grade when you had a crush on Tommy?"

"No!" Lilly snapped. "I wasn't love. Mitchel is in love and Mikayla is his true love. I will not discuss this anymore."

With that Lilly ran to her band, giving Miitchel A peck on the cheek (making Mikayla and Nate grid their teeth).


End file.
